Guardian Angel
by x.genius.x
Summary: Bella's life sucks. She's just lost her job, on the day of her parents' death anniversary, the guy that she was semi-interested in, is not into her, and she has no one to turn to. Ready to jump off her building, she hears a voice... ExB, may be OOC, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello hello! This is my first attempt at writing FF! Please be kind! I've had this idea stuck in my head for 3-4 months now, and I've FINALLY found the time to write it out! I know this may be a little short, but please give it a chance!**

**Looking forward to everyone reviewing! Thanks!**

**- Genius**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own the plot of Guardian Angel and its storyline however, and any other characters in here that are not from Twilight. You will see this disclaimer once only at the beginning of my story. :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Just a couple more steps and it'll all be over_.

That sounded easy enough. But for some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to step over the edge.

I was currently standing on a ledge: a ledge that overlooked the city, oh, about 27 storeys high. I discovered this place about 6 months back, as I was leaving my apartment and noticed this door in the wall, at the end of the hallway. It didn't look like a door, with the handle hiding behind this big plant, but I caught it somehow.

I was late for work and was rushing to leave. With my luck, I fumbled the keys, and dropped them into this big plant that stood right outside my door. I bent down to pick it up from the mud of the plant, and as I steadied myself up, my hand fell upon this bump in the wall, which I pushed to pull myself up and sure enough this bump turned out to be a handle of a door which opened to this beautiful little area outside. That was the first time I came here. It overlooked the city of New York like you couldn't even imagine! It wasn't exactly the roof of the building, so I'm not sure if this place was off limits. There was no sign saying otherwise so it's not like I was doing something wrong right? Anyhow, I came here almost every day after work to relax and get my mind off things.

Work.

How that used to be my life. I was a journalist for the New York Post, covering the Gossip Column. I was really good. Or so, I thought...

This was the reason that brought me here to this ledge, contemplating stepping over.

My life as of late sucked. Super sucked. I just got laid off this morning. Why? I do not know. All I was told was "Isabella, you are no longer needed at the company. You may pack your things and leave effective immediately. Thank you for your contributions to our newspapers. You have written some wonderful pieces." And that was that. I don't think the guy who fired me even knew who I was or what I wrote. Would you call a gossip columnist's piece "**wonderful**"?Exactly. So, I had worked my ass off for this company for the last 2 years. Anything they asked, I did. I barely had a social life, and I was okay with that, because at the end of the day I was being paid. Not enough, but whatever.

Oh did I mention that today was also my parents' death anniversary? They were killed in a car accident 4 years ago in my hometown of Forks, Washington. It was the first blizzard of the year, and you think that would stop people from being stupid and driving under the influence. My parents were on their way home from a party, and well… I guess you can figure the rest. I didn't get a chance to tell them how much I loved them, how much I appreciated them for all they've done for me… nothing. The last words I had said were "Leave me alone, I'm busy!" Great kid huh? After their death, I couldn't bear to live in Forks anymore. I needed a change, to be somewhere that I wasn't reminded of my parents every other minute. I was 20 at the time of their death, and still had 2 years left in school. To get the change that I needed, I transferred to NYU to finish my degree in journalism.

So to top that all off, as I was walking to work this morning, I happened to see this guy that I was semi-interested in, Jacob Black, walking right past me with his arm around this tall blonde chick, smiling, laughing, whispering in her ear. Well, thanks for leading me on! We were casually dating, with our last date being two nights ago. Would it have killed him to at least tell me that he found someone he was really interested in?! I mean, they didn't look like they were casually dating. Clearly, it was something more. He never smiled at me like that. I know I shouldn't really be jealous, because we were "casually dating" but I couldn't help myself! Perhaps it's because he was the only person I was casually dating at the moment? Meaning... I wasn't even dating anyone else. Sad. I know.

Well, that was my Monday morning. Need I say more?

Now here I am, standing atop this ledge, knowing I have nothing to live for. My parents are gone. My friends are not plentiful. They won't miss me or even notice my disappearance. I'm sure of it. I have no job, no pets, no boyfriend, nobody!

So, here I go.

With that thought, I pulled my arms up to either side of me, palms facing up, ready to fly. My brown eyes looked up to the clouds, no sunshine, perfect day for me to go. The wind blew my long, mahogany hair behind me.

Don't think. Just do.

I bent my knees, ready to spring, when I heard…

"Don't do it."

_........... God?!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So?! What did you think?**

**I'd really love to hear everyone's opinion! So please review!!! It is very much appreciated! :o) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _Don't think. Just do.

I bent my knees, ready to spring, when I heard…

"Don't do it."

_........... God?!_

**Chapter 2**

"God? Is that you?" I asked out loud, not sure if I should be expecting an answer.

"Don't do it." That's all I get as a response? I'm having a crisis here!

"Wow… Never thought I'd be conversing with God here. So, uhm, I guess this is quite awkward. I'm assuming you don't want me to jump?" I asked looking up to the sky. I wasn't really sure where to look. Looking up felt right. Somewhat.

"You know, jumping off and ending your life wouldn't be too good at all. You have more to live for than to just throw it all away." This had to be the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Could it really be that I am having a conversation with the Creator Himself?

"What do I have to live for? Who do I have? Nobody at all. No job. No love. You should know that better than anyone. I'm going to do it. I'm going to jump." I bent my knees again, when all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I heard the voice behind me, "Seriously?"

"Shit! What the hell? Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?" I quickly spun around and came face to face with the most gorgeous, angelic being I have ever seen in my entire life. Ever. He was tall, probably around 6 ft, had the most amazing pair of green eyes I have ever seen, and his hair; oh wow, his hair! It was messy, facing all sorts of directions, and the loveliest shade of bronze that could have ever possibly existed. He had this super chiselled jaw, and nice toned arms. Hm.

As gorgeous as he was, I was still startled by his presence, causing me to take a few steps back after spinning around. Wrong move. Just as I was about to lose my footing, the man grabbed me by the waist and held me close, ensuring my safety. He lifted me off the ledge, and onto the ground. I was stunned, shocked and realised I had my arms wrapped around him, clutching him tightly. I quickly brought them down from around him, and began playing with my fingers. Well this was _really_ awkward. I didn't know what to say.

"I've been here the whole time, watching you from afar. You know, ending your life wouldn't make the Old Man upstairs too happy," he chuckled, looking down, and then bringing those stunning bright emerald eyes back to mine.

"So I've been talking to you this whole time?" I asked. I feel like I'm dreaming. This is impossible. He came from nowhere! Nobody knew about this place except me. It's been my spot for the last 6 months, and not **once** have I ever seen anyone up here.

"Yes, that was me. I guess you could say I was at the right place at the right time. You could have easily been a red little pool of blood down there, had I not spoken to you," he replied, his eyes sparkling. Still doesn't explain what he's doing here.

"So, from what I understand, you have been here the whole time, watching me from afar; you know that "the Old Man upstairs" wouldn't be happy with me jumping; and you sort of talked me out of jumping? Well, actually, you more or less scared the crap out of me, made me almost jump unintentionally and then saved me yet again. So… does that make you my guardian angel?" Guardian angel. Huh. That's a thought. I've heard of people getting quick glimpses of their guardian angel protecting them, but never have I ever heard of a full-out conversation occurring between the two.

For some odd reason, he pulled me into a hug, and while rubbing soothing circles into my back, he whispered, "I guess you could say that." Wow. He hugged me tighter, as his voice got louder, "Now I'm going to need you to remain calm. And I'm also going to need you to never, **ever**, attempt that again! You will find another job. You will find love. You have friends, I'm sure of it! Life is good! You're stuck in a hole right now, but keep your head up and you will get out!"

"Thank you for that… I feel kind of dumb. This is embarrassing. I'm going to just go now..." I started to pull away and walk backwards, too afraid to look him in the eye. The first time I meet my guardian angel, and it's when I'm contemplating suicide! Geez, Bella, you have the best luck in the world! Speaking of luck, walking backwards: a big no-no for me. Sure enough, I tripped over the step leading towards the exit, and noticed him rushing to help me up.

"Erm… Thanks. See ya, sort of. Bye. Yeah. Uhm." With that, I turned, still unable to look him in the eye. After struggling to get the door open for a minute, my nervousness kicking in as I heard him chuckle, I finally got it and ran out, turning the corner to my apartment door, and fumbling with the keys to unlock it. I should really take a class "How To Not Fumble With Your Keys Every Time." Ha. I felt a presence behind me, which made me struggle even more, but I finally got the keys in the door, unlocked it, and ran inside, pushing the door shut behind me. I ran straight to my room, to my bed and under the covers.

What am I supposed to do now?

Where do I go from here?

Will I ever see my guardian angel again?

I'm an idiot! I didn't even get his name! Guardian angels have names right?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Thank you SO much to all those who reviewed and added to the story to their favourites! I didn't think I'd get 1 review, but I got 5! Yay! Thank you guys so much! Glad to know that you find it interesting!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I'm working on trying to make the chapters longer, however I felt that I had to end this here. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**

**Now a question for you: Should I write from the perspective of the infamous Guardian Angel himself? If you think I should, should I include it in this story or do his point of view in a separate story?**

**Feel free to voice your thoughts via Review/PM! Thanks again :D**

**- Genius**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_ _What am I supposed to do now?_

_Where do I go from here?_

_Will I ever see my guardian angel again?_

_I'm an idiot! I didn't even get his name! Guardian angels have names right?_

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the most delicious smell. I could smell bacon, eggs, fruits. Mmm… Must open my eyes and get out of bed…

Hold up.

Why do I smell food in my house?

My eyes fought to open against the sunlight shining through my room. That's funny. I swear my blinds were closed yesterday. What time could it possibly be?

I pushed the covers off me, and slowly sat up and stretched the farthest I could possibly stretch, hoping to wake up. If there's food somewhere in this house smelling this good, why should I leave it alone? I was seriously famished. Finally off the bed, I stumbled to the kitchen, eyes half closed, to see…

What?!

"Good morning sunshine! I made you some breakfast. I wasn't really sure what you'd prefer, so there's bacon, eggs, some fresh fruit, some pancakes, yogurt and berries-"

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in my house?" I managed to squeak out, as my vision adjusted to the stream of sunlight illuminating my kitchen (mind you, it was brighter than what I awoke to in my room) and the wondrous being standing in front of me. This was SO not what I was expecting to find here. Don't get me wrong, the sight was absolutely beautiful, I couldn't help but stare as if my eyes were permanently glued in his direction, but... what the hell?! There stood Mr. Guardian Angel in front of the stove, with his messy hair, a soft glow around his face, with this huge smirk on his face. A cute one I might add.

"Bella, are you seriously asking me how I got in here?"

"Well, yes… No… I mean… Wait. How'd you know my name?"

"Bella, come on! What's with the silly questions?"

"Right. Of course. Obviously. You. Angel. God. Gotcha." Wow, I felt pretty dumb. "So… Does my guardian angel have a name?"

"Edward." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I walked over slowly, cautiously to where he stood and shook his soft, electric hands. Who has electric hands?! I swore I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. Maybe it's an "Angel Thing". I must be seriously losing it. I quickly took my hands and pretended to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles on my pants. Crap. I was still wearing yesterday's clothing.

"So, Bella, take your pick. What would you like to eat this morning?" _Edward _offered. He must be some cook. The food looked and smelled delicious. I quickly grabbed two plates, and put some eggs, bacon and fruits on one, and some pancakes on the other. It was all for me of course. Are angels able to eat?

"Sorry, Edward, may I get you a plate? Do angels even eat?"

"Yes, Bella," He laughed, "We do tend to have quite the appetite."

And so, there we were. Human and Angel, sitting at the table eating breakfast cooked by my guardian angel. Just your average morning. I wonder how long he will be here. I mean, his job was to ensure I was safe and I didn't jump off the building so I'm safe, right? Right! I'm glad we agree. I wonder how safe I am having these conversations with myself.

"So, Edward," I loved saying his name, "How long will you be… around?" I wonder if that was the appropriate word to use. He looked thoughtful for a second, as if thinking of the right thing to say. His green eyes slowly came up to meet mine and he smiled at me. This angel had a smile to make any girl go weak in the knees. I wonder if that's legal in Heaven.

"As long as I'm needed. Seeing as how you were contemplating suicide yesterday, you are still considered _'at risk'_. I must remain by your side and help you return to a normal state, and until that happens, I'm stuck here with you."

My eyes grew wide and I dropped my fork onto my almost empty plate.

"I'm fine thank-you-very-much. I don't need to be babysat. I'm old enough to make my decisions, and yesterday's attempt was a mistake. I realise that. Thank you for your services. Give the Old Man up there a big hug and thank you from me," I huffed as I tried to make him get up from his chair. He weighed quite a bit, and wouldn't budge. I couldn't move him an inch!

"You know, it is quite rude to kick a guest out of your house, especially after he's cooked your meal for you, and more so, while he's eating."

My hands immediately fell to my side and I looked at his face, at the huge grin that was plastered on there. He knew he was frustrating me, and he was purposely doing this! What did I do to deserve this?! First all the crap from yesterday and now a "guardian angel" who likes to annoy me. Why me?!

I had no response to his comment so the best I could do was give him cut eye and stomp off to finish my food in silence. The silence didn't last very long – only about 15 seconds.

"Okay Bella, we need to create a game plan for you in order to bring your life back in order and we **will** fix it. I promise you that." I couldn't help but look up from my plate, and stare at him in wonder.

"I just tried to kick you out, and you're still willing to help me?" Truly an angel.

He cracked one of those gorgeous smiles as he said, "Just doing my job. So, ready to set up a game plan?"

As long as he kept up with that crooked smile, I'd be ready for anything!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So sorry about the delay in getting the chapter up! I took a couple of mini-trips here and there, and right now I'm in the middle of exams. I have one tomorrow night and one next weekend. BOOOOOOO!**

**Anyhoos, I've been working on this chapter on and off for a few weeks now, trying to perfect it and get it right and make it as long as possible. I had to end this chapter here though. Sorry again about the delay.**

**As for writing in the perspective of ***sigh*** _him_**,** I've decided to hold off on that. His side of the story might give away important details that I am not willing to part with at the moment but which will come later on in the story. So I'm thinking perhaps the best thing to do right now would be to focus on Bella and write Edward's POV once I am done with this story.**

**So thank you all who have beared with me during this long wait! Also, a _super humongous big huge "_Thank you!" to _4kitty101, MaxAndTwiFan, Midnight Beauty With Love, Red Apples Inc., did not resurface612, Jakes Rolo Chick, MuffinsandRandomness, StarrxLight _and _ninjanoni_ for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate the responses and suggestions! :o)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to review! I love to hear what you think! :D**

**Until next time,**

**Genius**

**P.S. WOW Long author's note! Oops! :o) I wonder if anyone read it? Haha! No worries! ;) As long as you read the chapter! ;);)**

**P.P.S. Sorry to those who have the story on favourites for the many notifications of the update of Chapter 3 if you receive them.. I wasn't happy with certain phrases/things, so I had to make the changes. I think I've got it down right now! :o)**


End file.
